


The Way It Should Be

by Angel_Waters



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Romance, Sex, bondage (sort of), but it's written so he could survive if that's too upsetting, lots of orgasms, possibly major character death, threat of torture (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Anita to do when she gets dreams from Jean-Claude, warnings from Jason, and jealousy from Richard, all before going home to find Death waiting for her? Will he finally make her give up the Master of the City, or will he get a little too… distracted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

***** CHAPTER ONE: Dreaming *****

The cross-shaped burn scar was the only flaw in the pale perfection of his chest. That tiny imperfection only added to my desire. I shook my head. Heavy hair was piled high on top of it. There was more than there should have been. I turned to find a mirror hanging on the nearby wall. The dress was beautiful, but so not my style. The skirt of it stopped just above the floor. A lace cover that started directly under my breasts fell lower, resting lightly on the floor but not dragging. It was cut open in the middle so there was a triangle of it missing in the center. The low square cut of the top revealed more cleavage that I would ever allow. My hands moved to cover that bare skin. The long sleeves were tight until they reached the bend of my elbows, where they fell open and loose.

“Damn it, Jean-Claude! You promised not to do this anymore,” I glared at him angrily. 

“Come, _ma petite_. Do you not like the dress?”

“Of course I don’t.”

“I thought this might please you more than the corset.”

“Can I at least lose the hair? My neck will start cramping soon,” I grumbled. I didn’t deny finding the new style of dress more comfortable. I knew he’d smell the lie. 

He nodded, and suddenly my own hair was curling around my shoulders. 

“What do you want?” I asked, crossing my arms. It forced my breasts up a little higher, revealing a little more cleavage as I cradled them. I fought the urge to cover them, but it was a hard fight.

“I must see you, _ma petite_.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Listen to me, Anita. Please.” 

“Why not just tell me now?” 

“No, it must be in person. We must not risk the interruption of someone waking you.”

“Jean-Claude—”

“No, _ma petite_. I shall await your arrival.”

“I won’t be able to come until after my zombie raisings,” I pointed out. I knew the animating that night wouldn’t take too long, but it was the only excuse I could think of.

He nodded, and then the dream faded.


	2. A Friendly Warning

***** CHAPTER TWO: A Friendly Warning *****

I stopped by my apartment first, taking the time to shower and change. The blood drained away, but there was still a tension that kept my muscles tied in knots. Nervous, who me? Naw. I put on black jeans and a crimson polo shirt. A touch of red lipstick kept my face from seeming too colorless. The Firestar rested in the inner pants holster, but the Browning stayed home. The St. Louis heat was too much for a jacket, or even an overshirt. I still had a full clip of silver-plated bullets in the Firestar if an emergency came up. Jean-Claude only wanted to talk, right? Yeah, and I was seven feet tall when no one was looking. Riiight. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it as much as I could, and then drove to the Circus of the Damned. I skipped the line and found Jason waiting for me.

“No guns? Ooh-la-la,” he grinned mischievously. He wriggled his brows suggestively as he pretended to pant.

A smile quirked up the corners of my mouth, but I stifled it. I knew better than to encourage Jason’s antics.

He nodded, letting me know he’d seen the hint of a grin, and led the way through a door marked by a sign forbidding unauthorized people from entering. The stone hallway moved in a gentle slope, soon changing to stairs. I dreaded going down there, remembering my first experience. But Nikolaos was dead. I’d killed her myself. Jason knocked on the door at the bottom of the stairs and opened it with a large, old-fashioned key. His face was unusually solemn as he held the door open for me. 

“What’s wrong, Jason?” I let a little concern creep into my voice.

“Anita, be careful tonight.”

“Do you know something I should know?”

“It’s just… I can’t. I’m sorry,” he said with a nearly pained expression.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble with anyone. Don’t worry about it. Thanks,” I said. I touched his arms gently as I walked by.

He nodded with an uncertain smile and closed the door behind me.


	3. Back To The Bedroom

***** CHAPTER THREE: Back To The Bedroom *****  

His leather pants looked as if they were painted on. Soft boots covered his knees, stopping a little under the middle of his thighs. His blue shirt matched his dark eyes perfectly. White lace framed the open chest and fell over his long fingers so that only the tips peeked out.

I met his gaze with a frown.

“ _Ma petite_ , whatever is wrong?” he asked. His voice was like fur rubbing along my skin. 

“Stop that. Why did you want to see me?”

“This is not the place. Let us move to more comfortable surroundings.”

“Jean-Claude,” I sighed angrily.

He motioned for me to follow, and after a moment of hesitation I quickly did so. Curiosity killed the cat. Here’s hoping it won’t do the same to the animator. The bedroom had changed since the last time I’d seen it. The black and white now had splashes of red, reminding me of blood. The black sheet had dark blue designs, and new blue pillows with black designs matched. Jean-Claude leaned casually against the bedpost, looking at me intently. 

“What?” I asked.

“Two marks bind us, _ma petite_.” 

“I know,” I said when he didn’t add anything more.

“Why do you refuse me so adamantly? You desire me, much like I desire you.”

“Lust is not something I give in to easily.”

“This is more than simply casual lust.”

“Then what is it?”

“I love you, _ma petite_.”

“You’re a corpse. You can’t love.”

“True, I am dead during the day. But I am alive now, _ma petite_.” 

“Jean-Claude, you don’t love me,” I said softly. I looked away from him, staring at the thick carpet under my feet. A pair of boots came into my field of vision, stopping only a few inches away from my Nikes. 

“I do love you. Anita,” he nearly whispered my name.

I met his eyes, suddenly noticing just how close he was.

“Anita,” he whispered again. It was barely audible, hardly more than the feel of this breath against my skin.

His lips brushed mine. When I didn’t fight, he moved his arms to hold me. One hand slipped through the hair at the base of my head, the other wrapping around my waist to rest on the opposite hip. His eyes were drowning in swirling blue flame when he pulled away.

“Jean-Claude, I—” I didn’t get a chance to finish.

Richard came bursting through the door behind us.


	4. Jealousy

***** CHAPTER FOUR: Jealousy *****  

His rage tore around the room, filling it with a shimmering heat that swirled out from his body like a suffocating fog.

“Richard, what are you doing here?” Jean-Claude asked calmly.

“Anita?” Richard looked to me, ignoring him.

I stepped away from Jean-Claude without much resistance. I opened my mouth to explain, but had no explanation to offer. I closed my mouth again.

“Are you sleeping with him?” Richard’s voice growled.

I shook my head, refusing to flinch away from that scalding anger. Richard stalked towards us, and this time I did move. I backed up to the farthest wall, willing myself through to the other side. Too bad that never works. 

“How could you, Anita?” he asked, emotions playing with his voice and features.

“Stop, Richard. Calm down,” I said quietly.

My pulse was racing and I knew Richard could see it, just like he could smell my fear. He stopped and shuddered. He bowed his head as his skin rippled. 

“Richard, the moon is full tonight. You really must calm down. Or is this the way you wish to show her your other half?”

“Shut-up, Jean-Claude.”

“Control yourself.”

“No!” he yelled.

He fell to the floor with a groan that was distorted by the rumbling growl in his throat. Clear liquid oozed over the carpet, refusing to be fully absorbed. His bones shifted under his skin. Fur flowed over his body, thick like red honey. He turned amber wolf eyes toward me, snarling and snapping at the air. A long tongue ran over his sharp teeth and I pulled out the Firestar, pointing it at his chest.

“Anita,” the wolf growled. The mouth was not made for speaking, so it sounded awkward.

“Richard?” I whispered, trying to keep my voice from shaking. 

He lunged at me, moving faster than my eyes could follow. A single shot rang out, seeming to echo in the silence that followed. I opened my eyes to see Richard crumpled on the floor. I turned to see Jean-Claude’s stricken face, the gun still aimed at the motionless form in front of us. His skin was paler than I’d ever seen it before, nearly translucent. Someone was crying and the wetness on my cheeks said it was me. I slumped against the wall and the Firestar dropped to the floor. 

“ _Ma petite_ ,” Jean-Claude murmured.

He scooped me up and moved to set me on the bed. He started to pull away, but my hands grabbed onto his shirt. I couldn’t make them let go.

“Would you wish for me to stay?” he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, my cheek brushing against his as I pulled him closer. His arms encircled me and I curled against him, feeling very much like a frightened little girl. I stiffened at the thought and moved away from him. His fingers trailed down my bare arms, leaving goosebumps. 

“No,” I whispered.

He moved to kissing my throat.

“Stop it!” I managed to be a little louder.

The brush of fangs tickled my neck. I elbowed him and leapt off the bed before he recovered. 

“ _Ma petite_ ,” he chided. 

“Don’t ever do that, Jean-Claude.” 

“Will you shoot me as easily as you did Richard?” he asked, a hint of anger in his voice. 

“Yes, I will. I’m leaving now,” I said.

I walked around the bed and picked up my gun, feeling his eyes as he watched me. I backed out of the room and bumped into Jason in the hallway. Reflex had the gun pointed at his chest before I’d realized who it was. I let out a shaky breath and put away the Firestar before I had a chance to accidentally shoot someone. He grinned at me and led me out to my car.

“Why are you grinning so much, Jason?” I asked suspiciously.

“You got Jean-Claude all worked up.”

“And that makes you happy?”

“I’m his pomme de sang, Anita. That makes me very happy,” he winked at me.

I stared at him with my mouth practically hanging open. His grin widened and he turned to walk back inside the Circus. He swung his hips as he walked, wiggling his butt to emphasize his thought process. I shook my head and drove home.


	5. Death At My Door

***** CHAPTER FIVE: Death At My Door *****  

His blond hair seemed to stand out more than usual against his dark shirt. Cold blue eyes looked up into mine.

“Edward, what are you doing here?” I asked. My voice sounded a bit hoarse, but the part that bothered me most was the complete lack of emotion in it. 

“You look like you could use a while off your feet. Come in and sit down?” he suggested.

“This doesn’t sound like you. What do you want?”

“We need to talk.”

“Okay, fine. Come on,” I sighed.

I brushed against him as I moved past and opened the door. He tensed and stepped out of the way. I frowned at him over my shoulder. Something was up, and that rarely meant anything other than violence with Edward involved. He ignored my look and followed me inside silently.

“Coffee?” I offered, moving towards the kitchen.

“I want the daytime resting place for the Master of the City. You know where he is, Anita.’

“And you know I can’t tell you, Edward.”

“You can’t make this easy, can you?”

“Of course not,” I sighed and knew what he’d say next. It was always the same.  But I certainly wouldn’t be any more cooperative than I had to be. 

“Lean against the counter, hands where I can see them and legs spread.”

“You don’t have to do this, Edward.”

“Be quiet, Anita. Don’t move,” he ordered.

I was tempted to do it simply because he’d told me not to, but I knew better. He searched me thoroughly, not leaving a single area unchecked. Once I was unarmed, he turned me around. He held my arms and hands tightly behind my back, which left us pressed closer together than we’d ever been when our lived weren’t being threatened.

“Edward—”

“We’re moving this into the bedroom.”

“Why?” 

“The bed is sturdier than most of the furniture in here.”

“Planning to tie me down?”

“Yes,” he answered blankly as he led me to the bedroom and began tying me spread-eagled across my bed.

“Is this entirely necessary?” I asked, glancing down to my legs. The chains were too tight to do much more than wiggle slightly.

“You’ll never give him up willingly, will you?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Then this is necessary.”

“Fine,” I grumbled. There was nothing else I could do about it at the moment. 

He had various torture devices laid out on the bedside table, but he just sat there looking down at me.

“What?” 

“He’s a corpse, Anita.”

“I know that, but I’m not so sure anymore.”

“How can you be unsure?”

“I don’t know,” I looked away from him. The bed shifted and I caught movement from the corner of my eye. I didn’t see so much as feel him leaning closer to me. He stopped with his mouth nearly touching my ear. I fought the urge to pull away and look at him.

“I want to save you from him. I hate seeing you trapped like this. Let me be your shining knight and conquer the monster,” he whispered. 

“What?” I asked, so shocked that I did turn to look at him then.

Instead of explaining, he closed those last few centimeters. His lips touched mine, and there was no tentative waiting for my response. He ran his tongue across my lips and slipped it inside. My eyes closed instinctively as my body reacted to his touch. My heart was beating against my ribs like a caged animal. He broke away from the kiss and was standing in the doorway when I managed to open my eyes. 

“I’ll come back soon,” he said as he tossed the key onto the bed. It landed next to my hand. Once I’d gotten one arm loose, he started out the door. 

“Edward—”

“It can wait, Anita.”


	6. Bathroom Confessions

***** CHAPTER SIX: Bathroom Confessions *****

By the time I freed myself, he was nowhere to be found. I touched my fingers to my lips and walked in a daze to the bathroom. My eyes were wide and dreamy when I glanced in the mirror, the picture of surprise. I turned the water on and sat with the shower beating against my back. I’d been sitting there for a long time when I heard the bathroom door click open and shut. It was only then that I realized I was still unarmed in an unlocked apartment. 

“No need to panic, Anita. It’s only me.”

“That’s hardly something to not panic about, Edward. Hand me a towel?” I asked as I poked my head out of the shower curtain.

He was leaning under the shelf where I kept the towels, trying to look innocent and shaking his head.

“Please?” 

“No,” he smirked.

I glared at him and pulled my head back inside the shower. I took a deep, calming breath before turning off the water. I threw the curtain open and stalked over to him without pausing. I reached over his head and grabbed a towel, making sure he got a good look. But the effect was ruined when I let out a surprised yelp as he pulled me against his body.

“Edward, what—”

He sealed his lips over one of my breasts and I promptly forgot whatever I’d started to say. I gasped as his tongue flicked against my nipple. I leaned into him and knew he was happy to be there.

“Edward, what’s gotten into you?” I asked in a breathy voice.

“You’re my soul-mate, Anita. You’re perfect.”

“But—”

“No, don’t argue with me on this.” 

“I never had any idea you felt this way. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to care so much about you, at first. When I finally accepted it, you were so caught up with… them. And I didn’t want to risk losing you.”

“How would you lose me?”

“Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn’t have run for the hills if I’d told you while you were trying to deal with the vampire and the werewolf?” 

“No, I don’t think I can. But I’m still trying to deal with them. What made you change your mind, Edward?”

“I couldn’t make myself wait any longer. I love you, Anita.” 

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

“Have I made a mistake?” he asked hesitantly. This was the first time he’d ever acted uncertain of what reaction to expect. 

“No, you haven’t made a mistake.”

“Then do you… Is there any way you could love me?” 

“You’re the only person I trust with my life, and my death. You know me better than anyone else. You’re a secretive bastard at times, but you’ve never outright lied to me. I’d give my life for you. I can trust you. When I’m with you, I actually feel safe. You’re one of the few constants in my life. I know you’re always there when I need you, no matter what for.”

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

“If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

I was rewarded with a smile. A real smile. One with no hidden secrets. One that actually showed emotions: relief, happiness, passion. It reached his eyes and thawed their icy blue to something warm and liquid. It took only one look from this new Edward to melt my heart.

This time, it was my lips that found his.


	7. What A View

***** CHAPTER SEVEN: What A View *****

It was like one huge miracle. Or maybe a lot of little miracles. Or maybe they weren’t so little. But the point is, it was miraculous.

The first miracle: We made it safely to the bedroom, and in record time.

The second miracle: Off with the clothes! I can’t say what came off when, or who removed what, but we were both completely undressed by the time we hit the bed. (Well, I was naked to begin with, but that’s not the point!)

The third miracle: Edward. His eyes gazing up at me as I cried out when he pressed his mouth, his lips, his tongue between my legs. The feel of his fingers working me into a frenzy, driving away all rational thought. Seeing him poised above me, pausing for only a moment as if to savor it. Feeling him suddenly inside me.

His thrusts matched the look in his eyes: fierce, needy, claiming. I gave in willingly and let him set the pace, matching everything he gave with my own demands for more. His name spilled from my lips, over and over again, and each time I heard him moan in response. I came with a wordless scream. He paused only long enough for me to take a ragged breath before continuing with just as much vigor. This scenario repeated once, twice, three times… The fourth time I was caught by orgasm, screaming and writhing beneath him, he finally lost his relentless rhythm. My name was pulled from his lips as he gave one last shuddering thrust. He held himself perfectly still inside me as I finished my helpless squirming, then he collapsed to lie slightly off to the side. I felt the rise and fall of his chest, the rapidly beating pulse in his neck, while my own heart and breathing calmed. He rolled off and stayed there with his eyes closed, a faint smile playing with his features.

“Edward,” I half-whispered. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you have that much control every time?” 

“If I feel the need,” he answered with a raised eyebrow.

“Wow.” 

“Was it too much? Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly.

“Hardly,” I grinned at him, still reveling in the afterglow. “You were perfect.”

His expression smoothed into a pleased smile, but there was a gleam in his eyes that I didn’t quite trust.

I waited patiently for him to decide whether or not he’d say whatever he was thinking.

It wasn’t a long wait.

“I’m not finished yet,” he announced.

“If you’re planning a repeat of this last time, you’ll just have to wait,” I laughed a little breathlessly.

The predatory look in his eyes softened at that. He chuckled quietly and pulled me against him.

Edward chuckles? Well, considering all the new and surprising things I’d learned, I couldn’t say I was entirely shocked.

“Okay. Then it won’t be a repeat of this last time,” he whispered in my ear.

I couldn’t stop the giggle that spilled from my lips. It was one of those really girly ones like I hate, but Edward knew just how to make me do it. 

He gave me a look, so full of passion and gentle caring that it stopped my heart for a moment. Once again, the movements of his body matched his eyes: slow, sweet, tender. And still enough to have me writhing under him. He didn’t last as long this time. But I think that was for my sake, not his. 

The fourth miracle, and the last one worth mentioning, was the complete relaxation written on Edward’s face. No more secrets. No more hiding. Just a man in love with a woman.

Will we live happily ever after? I’d like to think so.

After all, miracles do happen.


End file.
